


Kind

by Sakura0617



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura0617/pseuds/Sakura0617
Summary: “Don’t you think you’re being too kind, Natsume?”Natsume being introspective, and Nyanko sensei who is more serious than usual.





	Kind

“Don’t you think you’re being too kind, Natsume?”

Natsume heard these words many times before. Yet it took him a while before he could understand what they were referring to. It wasn’t until that day, when he emerged from the forest battered and bruised from his latest youkai encounter, that Natsume really heard Nyanko sensei.

The walk home seemed to take longer than usual. But before he knew it, Natsume found himself standing in the doorway, hands slightly trembling. The pressure of opening the door, for the first time in a long time, was just a bit too much. This came as a surprise to Natsume. After all, he had lived his whole life with far “too much”.

“Your type of kindness hurts.” Nyanko-sensei said cutting through the silence. He said it lightly, almost nonchalantly, with a hint of meaning, in the kind of way that only Nyanko sensei could do. Natsume vaguely recalled Tanuma and Taki saying it once before. And yet somehow, only this moment with Nyanko sensei stayed with him, pierced its way through the heaviness in his mind.

Natsume wasn’t sure when his kindness started. Had it always been there? Maybe it had grown with him, the way a child grew into his responsibilities, out of necessity. Either way it seemed a puzzle to Natsume. How could kindness hurt? Hurt who? Himself or other people? Natsume began to wonder how the people around him felt, watching him.

It was on a rainy day, helping Touko prepare dinner, that Natsume finally mustered the strength to say. “Sometimes you look a little sad when you see me.” Touko had paused for a second, the surprise evident in her shoulders, before saying. “Sometimes I wish I could take your pain away, next thing I know I’m knitting a scarf or cooking. Love leaves no room for sadness. This feeling is so big, yet I can only show it in such small ways.” Toukou’s smile was such, that Natsume found he could only mirror her. “Im grateful to you, Natsume.” Then the moment was broken, a second later, by Nyanko sensei who was ready for dinner.

A few days later, Natsume walked home from school. On his way, he had returned a name, and released a few memories. The December air was biting cold, but he left with a thanks that kept him warm. There were many things to keep him warm this winter.

Out of the blue one morning Nyanko sensei said, ”Something's different.” These days Natsume felt as if he were in a dream, and the blood in his wounds seemed only a fading scar. It felt a bit strange, he couldn’t quite put his fingers on it. “I know what’s strange!” Nyanko sensei declared. “The Manju buns are slightly smaller! Natsume, you’ve made a mistake!” Sensei wailed. It was between Nyanko sensei’s desperate screams that Natsume understood. 

“No sensei, I didn’t make a mistake.” A small chuckle escaped his lips. His kindness had only changed to happiness.

˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜˜

A few months later the Dog’s Circle went out to gather flowers. Natsume was home with a fever. Each member cared for Natsume more than they would ever admit. Chobihige said with a slight hint of fear, for Natsume, and for himself who cared for Natsume, “His kindness will be his downfall!” Chukyuu A and B, who had seen Natsume return enough names enough times said, “That’s the way he lives. When he loves us more than himself,” They released some flowers and watched them drift away with the wind. 

“Those moments give him something that will endure far longer than our youkai lives.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so once again based more on like the atmosphere of the anime instead of like a central driving plot :'D hope you like it anyways!


End file.
